Vehicles today (such as aircraft, ground vehicle, surface ships, etc.) include multiple communication paths for transmitting data. Typically, the communication path that is used for a particular transmission is predetermined and unchangeable. At a time when one or more components of the communication path is showing problematic behavior, there is no easy means for changing the communication path.
Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for vehicle communications. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.